Advances in polymerization and catalysis have produced new polymers having improved physical and mechanical properties useful in a wide variety of products and applications. High density bimodal polyethylene compositions, and in particular, high density “bimodal” or “multimodal” polyethylenes (bHDPE), are known to be useful for making a variety of commercial products such as films, pipes, and some blow molding products.
Despite their use in commercial products, high density polyethylene (HDPE) blow molding compositions and their corresponding industrial applications still desire improvements in elasticity (G′/G″) and die swell. Consequently, HDPE has not typically been used for particular blow molding applications, such as bottles, where a reduced die swell is desired or required.
There is a need, therefore, for improved HDPE compositions and methods for making the same that exhibit improved blow molding properties including reduced die swell.